


Wildflower

by Nishinoyas_Bae



Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future, I Love You, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, part 3 of 3 part series, slight angst, they finally confess their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma confess their mutual love for each other
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Wildflower

Kenma has shaky hands.  
Kuroo is fascinated, watching Kenma’s shaky hands as he attempts winged eyeliner.

Just the image of Kenma with his unbrushed hair, black chipped nail polish, navy blue boxers and Kuroo’s red and black flannel, un-buttoned to showcase his pale chest and slim stomach, sends Kuroo’s heart into a fit. He looks so beautiful. 

Kenma squints one eye, moderately happy with the end result of his eyeliner when he spots Kuroo’s gaze in the mirror. Hazel eyes staring at him up and down. Kenma can’t help but blush and throw the eyeliner bottle at him.

With swift hands, Kuroo catches the small item, noticing the way Kenma’s eyes narrow slightly, and the way his cheeks stain pink.

“Nice try, kitten” Kuroo’s voice comes out like a purr, resembling the animal more. Kenma gives a lazy grin as his heart picks up speed, not wanting the giant to know how much one word is affecting him. 

“Kitten?”

“Trying it out,” Kuroo leans back onto his hands, not able to stop the smile on his face. This side of Kenma is everything to him. His Kenma. 

“Well, cut it out,” Kenma huffs, watching as strands of messy hair falls into his face. Before he can do anything about it, Kuroo is there, tucking the fallen pieces behind the blonde’s ear. Fuck. Google: How to tell if heart is going to explode from chest??!!!!!!!!!

Kuroo can’t breathe, what the fuck have I done? Am I dreaming? He watches as Kenma’s eyes follow his every movement and damn, he sure knows how to make someone breathless. 

His hand is lingering, it’s been 45 seconds. Kenma has been counting. Kuroo can’t think, not when Kenma is looking at him like that. Like everything is changing.

It’s been a solid minute and Kuroo still hasn’t moved his hand and Kenma can smell his musky yet sweet cologne. Dusk and honey and clogging his senses. Desire tingles in his bloodstream and his body behinds to flush; and Kenma knows he can’t help himself.

His lips, chapped and hesitant, place a kiss to the inside of Kuroo’s wrist, an audible gasp coming from the captain. The sound gives Kenma a sense of confidence, an urge to continue slowly, achingly slow up the captain’s arm.  
The teasing doesn’t stop. Not until the blonde is in Kuroo’s lap, a tantalising kiss, burning against his throat and by God he finds it hard to breathe.

Suddenly, Kenma is everywhere. Legs on either side of Kuroo’s lap, arms tied around his neck and a very un-holy part of them is touching. Kuroo can’t help but breathe in deep, taking in the scent of warm sheets that only Kenma can pull off. 

“Kenma?”

Kuroo’s voice comes out as a whisper, struggling to talk while he is in so much euphoria, arms sliding around Kenma’s small silhouette and pulling him tighter into his body, almost as though they aren’t already close enough, never enough.

Kenma doesn’t answer, only looks at him through his thick lashes right before kissing his neck, feeling Kuroo’s adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with this?” Kuroo’s lips whisper against the shell of Kenma’s ear and his words send a shiver down Kenma’s spine, a shiver that Kuroo can feel in the palm of his hand and it wrecks him. 

“I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t,” Kenma pouts, almost like a child and Kuroo smiles, kissing the dip beneath Kenma’s jaw, feeling it lock at his touch.

“You’re just normally not so forward.” The words shatter the aura they created around themselves and their embrace is torn apart as Kenma crawls out of Kuroo’s arms and he pulls himself onto his bed, laying under the covers with embarrassment all over his cheeks, his head foggy and he’s not sure if it’s from the kissing or if it’s the embarrassment but whatever it is, he wishes it was gone, so he can think of what to do next. Instead, he takes his Switch from its charger and turns the volume up high.

Kuroo sighs, leaning back on his hands for a moment, hearing the opening for Mario Kart start up and he ponders on how to proceed, knowing how shy Kenma is, and being called out would have embarrassed him. Rubbing his hand down his face, he gets off the floor, climbing on-top of Kenma to get to the other side of him, laying against the wall and pulling Kenma into his chest, his whole right side on top of the blonde, leg hooked around his small body and his arm curled under Kenma’s so his fingers sit at his chest, drawing small patterns absently without looking at what they create, kissing the back on Kenma’s neck.

“Kuroo, you’re heavy.” Kenma doesn’t dare take his eyes off his game, playing as pink shy guy and winning of course, and Kuroo just nudges his head until he’s comfortable, still lying on top of him while watching him play.

“Is this okay?” Kenma hesitates, turning the sound down from his game until all he can hear is the sound of both of their breathing, startling loud in the night. He wants to say no, so he can go back to pining in private and blaming the desire on his behaviour but he can’t. It gave him the confidence to do what he’s been wanting to for so long, he knows he’ll never have the guts to do this again, so if he doesn’t go with this now, will this ever happen again?

“Yes,” Hesitance. Kuroo can hear it in his voice but the answer makes his heart skip a singular beat. He lays another kiss on Kenma’s shoulder, covered by Kuroo’s clothing.

“And this?”

A moment of deafening silence before, “Yes.” 

Kuroo takes the Switch from Kenma’s hands, sitting on the bedside table and shuffles Kenma like a doll until they face each other. Kenma’s eyes are wide, resembling a frightened cat and his body is still. Kuroo touches Kenma’s chin before inching closer, slowly, and then, pressing the lightest of kisses to Kenma’s lips. When he pulls back, his heart is exploding, warmth exploding through his whole chest and he wants to shout to the world how damn happy he is, right here, in this moment, after kissing the boy he has been in love with for the past lifetime.

“This?”

“Yes,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you feel!  
> Maybe even ideas for future oneshots? Either Haikyuu or MHA related :)  
> You guys can also find me on my wattpad or tumblr (nishinoyasbae)


End file.
